


Thin Air

by misaiba



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaiba/pseuds/misaiba
Summary: It takes a lot of energy to look okay while there’s huge storm, destroys and attacks everything, inside your head. But somehow he knows they’ll stand with him no matter what will happen.





	Thin Air

It takes a lot of energy to look okay while there’s huge storm, destroys and attacks everything, inside your head.

 

Inhale. Exhale.

 

You got this, man. You’ll get up and do your best. You’ll make your family and team mate proud. Be happy-go-lucky like always and everything will be just fine.

You’ve taken break for (too) long and you better catch up to stay survive in this world.No time for anxiety, trembling hands, cold sweats, failures…

 

“Hey man, you okay?”

 

No.

 

“Sure! Kind of nervous though, but I’ve been missing this stage like forever.”

 

To think that I used to love the nerve and excitement right before I dive out to the stage with all of those confetti and sparkling lights, It’s kind of funny that I would prefer to be locked all alone in my room. Who knows, this would be my last chance to shine.

Clogged throat.

I was about to swallow my pain when I feel four pairs of arm hugging me tight, as if they’re saying that my anxiety is nothing for them to beat. They’ll stand with me no matter what will happen.

 

“Welcome back, Aiba-chan.”

“You’re slacking off for too long!”

“Come on, let’s break the leg."


End file.
